La cita de Franky
by Darzi The Hedgehog
Summary: Tras lograr tener una cita con Cadance, Franky pasará la mejor noche con el amor de su vida, mientras se topa con varios pingüinos en el trayecto, Como terminará todo? CadanceXFranky One-Shot


**La cita de Franky**

**Bueno este es mi primer fic ahora que vuelvo a tener compu pero por favor no critiquen muy duro es apenas mi primer fic**

**Bueno, comenzamos.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Club Penguin**

Era un hermoso día en Club Penguin habían pingüinos jugando, otros dando tours, habían puffles divirtiéndose con sus dueños y habían algunos haciendo bromas.

En el centro…

-Ay dios, no sé si funcione- decía Franky bastante nervioso

-Vamos, no te pongas nervioso- le decía G-Billy a Franky que a estas alturas se iba a desmayar

-No te pongas así sube el ánimo, tu puedes- dice Petey K tratando de subir el animo

-Vamos, si se puede, solo dicelo- dijo Stompin Bob al igual que sus compañeros

-Ok- dijo Franky mientras caminaba hacia el frente-Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo-pensaba mientras se armaba de valor hasta que…

-Hola Franky- decia una pingüina rosada con auriculares, bufanda y zapatos a la moda

En ese entonces apenas estaba cerca de Franky el pobre de Franky se puso nervioso y a la vez se sonrojó

-Ho-Hola Cadance- dijo Franky mientras los nervios le ganaban

-Cómo estás?- dijo Cadance mientras notaba algo extraño en su amigo

-Bien, gracias- respiró hondo y dijo- Cadance, quisieras salir conmigo esta noche?- dijo Franky mientras el ambiente se tornaba un poco tenso para él.

-Sí, no hay problema, que tal a las ocho en el fuerte nevado?- dijo Cadance con mucha aprobación

-No hay problema-dijo Franky que al parecer ya estaba más calmado- En el fuerte nevado a las ocho-

-Ok, nos vemos- dijo la DJ mientras se iba y Franky se quedó quieto sin mover ni un musculo.

-Bien hecho, ya tienes una cita con Cadance, como te sientes?- un silencio incomodo se formó en el centro- Franky…- dijo G-Billy preocupado y un segundo después Franky cayó desmayado

-Pobre, fue mucho para el- dijo Stompin Bob viendo a su amigo en el suelo

-Hay que llevarlo al iglú- dijo Petey K mientras se preparaba para cargar a su amigo

-Ok, que alguien le recuerde su cita para cuando se despierte-dijo G-Billy mientras ayudaba a sus amigos

En la noche…

-Bueno Franky, listo para tu primera cita?- dijo G-Billy mientras veía a Franky correr de un lado a otro preparándose para salir

-Estoy listo- dijo Franky que había terminado de prepararse

-Que te valla bien en tu cita- dijo Stompin Bob mientras veía que Franky se dirigía a la puerta

-Y recuerda, no te pongas nervioso- dijo Petey K que después se ganó una mirada seria de parte de G-Billy- Perdón- dijo apenado.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- fue lo último que dijo al cruzar la puerta para irse al fuerte nevado

-Cómo crees que le vaya- dijo Petey k

-Yo digo un 50 50- dijo Stompin Bob

-Esa actitud me recuerda el día en el que se unió- dijo G-Billy

-Que tiempos no?- dijo Petey K

En el fuerte nevado…

Se encontraba Cadance esperando en el fuerte nevado, mientras esperaba un amigo suyo apareció- Hey Cadance cuanto tiempo sin vernos- decía un pingüino color marrón

-Eh? Hey Dancing cuanto tiempo- dijo Cadance al notar la presencia del pingüino.

Mientras…

-Muy bien, ya llegas al fuerte nevado- se decía Franky así mismo- Solo cálmate y déjate llevar- cuando llegó al fuerte nevado ve a Cadance conversando con Dancing Penguin entonces se acercó y los saludo- Hola Dancing, hola Cadance-

-Hola Franky- dijo Cadance

-Hola Frank- dijo Dancing Penguin haciendo que Franky terminara con una cara de incomodidad, a Franky no le gusta mucho que le llamen así pero sabe que sus amigos no lo hacen con esa intención- Bueno, veo que ya llegaste los dejare solos- dijo el pingüino marrón que luego se acercó a Franky – Buena suerte- le dijo susurrándole en el oído para después irse dejando un silencio incomodo entre los dos pingüinos

-y…

-yyyy…

-Bueno, que quieres hacer?- dijo Franky mientras esperaba la respuesta

-Bueno, podríamos ir a comer algo, también ir a bailar en la disco- decía Cadance mientras se agachaba- O también…- En ese instante Franky vio que Cadance agarró algo del suelo y en ese instante Cadance lanzó una bola de nieve que impacto en la cara de Franky dejando su rostro lleno de nieve

Franky se quitó la nieve de la cara dejando mostrar una sonrisa- Acabas de cometer un error- dijo Franky que en una fracción de segundo le lanzó una bola de nieve a Cadance que igual le dio en el rostro después de quitarse la nieve uno se preparaba para atacar al otro, después de unos segundos de silencio empiezan a lanzarse bolas de nieve, los dos se lanzaban bolas de nieve sin parar, los dos se divertían tanto que no se daban cuenta que el tiempo pasaba.

Ya después de un rato los dos estaban cansados, así que se acostaron en la nieve viendo el cielo nocturno, Cadance al igual que Franky estaban distraídos viendo el cielo, la luna y las estrellas, y en un momento Franky sin darse cuenta acercaba su aleta a la de Cadance, cuando apenas sintieron el toque de sus aletas ambos las apartaron dejando a los dos en un momento incómodo

-Lo-lo siento mucho- dijo Franky sonrojado mientras se quitaba la nieve con una cara de pena

-No-no es necesario que te disculpes- dijo Cadance que se encontraba en el mismo estado que su amigo- Y ahora tu qué quieres hacer?- le dice Cadance a Franky

-Eh?- dice Franky algo confundido

-Ahora es tu turno de escoger- dijo Cadance siendo ahora ella la que espera la respuesta

-Pues…- en ese momento le ruge el estómago- Una pizza no estaría mal- dijo mientras se tocaba la pancita

En poco tiempo llegaron a la pizzería, después de pedirla se pusieron a conversar sobre los viejos tiempos, Franky sobre sus amigos, la banda, hasta recordando el dia en el que todos se conocieron

-Que tiempos no?- dijo Franky mientras Cadance estaba escuchando

-Y de todo eso cual fue el momento más especial para ti?-dijo Cadance con tono de curiosidad

-Pues… bueno…- Franky estaba nervioso, como se lo podía explicar sin que afecte su amistad con ella- Emmm…

-E aquí una deliciosa pizza- dijo el pingüino pizzero, Franky se habia aliviado- Bueno, que la disfruten- dijo el pizzero antes de irse- Bueno, esta pizza no se va a acabar sola- después de un rato se acabaron la pizza y pagaron la cuenta

Los dos andaban caminando por el centro, entraron a la disco, apenas entraron todos los pingüinos de ahí los vieron, luego se topan con una pareja de pingüinos vestidos a la moda

-Disculpen, ustedes son Cadance y Franky no?- dijo la pingüina entusiasmada

-Mmhm-asintieron los dos-Porqué la pregunta?- dijo Cadance confundida

-Pues, bueno solo queríamos preguntar para ver si quieren hacer un reto de baile- dijo el pingüino con el mismo humor que la pingüina- Aceptan?-

Luego los dos se miran mientras se ponen de acuerdo, los dos asienten y vuelven a ver a la pareja- Aceptamos- Empezó el reto de baile, primero fueron Cadance y la pingüina, Cadance tenía buenos pasos, pero aun así la pingüina también era buena bailando break dance ambas estaban empatadas cuando terminaron las dos estaban cansadas pero las dos con una sonrisa- Eres buena, hace tiempo que no me movía hací- dijo Cadance- por eso te dicen la mejor en la pista de baile, buenos movimientos- dijo la pingüina, ambas se estrecharon la aleta y era la hora de que Franky y el otro pingüino se pongan a bailar.

Franky se sentía un poco nervioso- De seguro ese pingüino es igual de bueno- Pensó para sus adentros. Franky era bueno bailando pero no como al nivel de Cadance, se preparó, respiró hondo y comenzaron a bailar

-Debe ser tu primera cita no?- dijo el pingüino mientras bailaba- Como lo sabes-dijo Franky mientras bailaba al mismo ritmo- Puedes ocultar el sonrojo y los nervios pero se nota en tu rostro-dijo el pingüino mientras él y Franky bailaban- La debiste pasar muy bien-dijo el pingüino con un tono sospechoso- Porque lo dices?- preguntó Franky al notar el tono del pingüino- Porque acabaré contigo en la pista de baile- dijo el pingüino con un tono de confiado- Eso crees? Pronto verás de lo que soy capaz- dijo Franky con un tono audaz.

Los dos empezaron a bailar con ganas a tal punto en que acabó los dos estaban exhaustos pero los dos se quedaron sonriendo y estrechándose la aleta- Buenos pasos- dijo el pingüino- Lo mismo digo- dijo Franky todo exhausto.

Despues de un rato se despidieron de la pareja, ya era tarde y tenían que volver a sus iglús, llegaron al iglu de Cadance y Franky se despide de ella

-Esta si fue una cita divertida- dijo Cadance feliz pero cansada

-Lo mismo digo, fue muy divertido- dijo Franky que estaba igual de cansado- Cadance…- decía Franky mientras sacaba un papelito pero cuando lo saco vio que Cadance también tenía un papelito igual en la aleta- Es para ti- dijo Franky mientras le entregaba el papelito a Cadance

-Y este es para ti- dijo Cadance mientras le daba su papelito a Franky, no tenían que decir otra cosa ya que sabían lo que tenían que hacer, los dos guardaron su papelito, ya era hora de despedirse.

-Hasta mañana Franky- dijo Cadance que luego se acercó a Franky y le dio un besito en la mejilla.

Cuando Cadance entro a su iglú Franky se tocó la mejilla mientras estaba todo sonrojado, al llegar a su iglú Franky toco la puerta.

-Como te fue en tu cita Franky?- dijo G-Billy al abrir la puerta mientras veía que Franky estaba paralizado pero esta vez se notaba que estaba bien sonrojado, Franky entro al iglú Petey K y Stompin Bob estaban viendo como su amigo caminaba hacia su habitación callado y sin nada que decir, al entrar a la habitación los tres se acercaron a la puerta.

Franky abrió la puerta un momento y dijo- Me fue bastante bien, se los contaré mañana ok?- cerró la puerta otra vez mientras sus amigos se fueron a su habitación y se prepararon para dormir.

En su iglú, Cadance se preparaba para dormir le dio las buenas noches a su puffle Lolz y se preparó para dormir pero antes agarró el papelito que le dio Franky, lo abrió y tenía escrito "Lo más especial fue pasar el tiempo contigo '' al leerlo sonrió asentó el papelito y se fue a dormir.

Mientras tanto Franky se preparaba para dormir agarró el papelito, lo abrió y decía "el mío también'' asentó el papelito se acostó con una sonrisa hasta que todos se durmieron pensando que les esperaba al dia siguiente.

**Que les pareció? , Ya se que me salió fail es que no yo no soy muy buena con el romance.**

**Bueno es hora de la presentación: Soy Darzi y soy nueva en fanfiction(obvio) antes me había creado una cuenta pero es que mi compu se había echado a perder, ahora que tengo una lap podre subir fanfics, solo que no soy muy buena con las historias asi que no se molesten si hay algo que no les gusta Plz. También si quieren me pueden aconsejar o algo así.**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora pronto subiré mas fics, espérenlo.**


End file.
